mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyra Heartstrings/Gallery/Quadrupeds behaving like bipeds
Season one Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png|The Ticket Master Dash and Gilda dancing S1E5.png|Griffon the Brush Off Trixie boasting S1E06.png|Boast Busters Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png|Dragonshy The Headless Horse S01E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Pinkie Pie Watch out! S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie's ice pirouette S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Cheerilee class S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Opal balancing act S1E14.png|Suited For Success Pinkie Pie cartwheeling on clouds S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Sweetie Belle turning on fog machine S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Sapphire Shores zigfilly follies S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Pinkie Pie and Appleloosa Ponies Cancan S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie Cartwheeling her way out S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Fluttershy trying to block the scooter S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Orchestra begins to play Pony Pokey song S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Granny Smith dancing S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Pinkie Pie running as a chicken S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Rarity and Sweetie Belle's parents S2E5.png|Sisterhooves Social Apple Bloom on her ring while balancing plates S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Rainbow Dash Styling S2E7.png|May the Best Pet Win! Rainbow Dash doesn't find Mare Do Well S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Pinkie Pie do something S2E10.png|Sweet and Elite Apple Bloom and Granny Smith hopping S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Mr. Cake patting backs S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Pinkie Pie hoarding cider S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie Pie standing S02E16.png|Read It and Weep Apple Bloom skipping with Pinkie Pie S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie defending Rarity S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Guard S2E20.png|It's About Time Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow Dash in fighting stance S02E21.png|Dragon Quest Foals working S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Pinkie Pie protecting the cake S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Pinkie Pie dancing S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Princess Cadance and Pinkie Pie dancing S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Twilight "my mind is sharp" S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Crystal mare 'Best I had in over a thousand years' S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Trixie epic display S3E5.png|Magic Duel Rainbow comforting look at Scootaloo S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Super-dramatic Pinkie Pie S3E07.png|Wonderbolts Academy Granny Smith with the family album S3E8.png|Apple Family Reunion Peachbottom "the pleasure is all mine" S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Ponies watching Twilight dance S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Princess Twilight on hind hooves EG.png Season four Fluttershy blocking the entrance to the cottage S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Pinkie Pie "most daring pony!" S4E03.png|Castle Mane-ia Pinkie with a pot on her head S4E04.png|Daring Don't CMC performing S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Applejack 'They're big...' S4E07.png|Bats! AJ and Pinkie "you're an Apple now!" S4E09.png|Pinkie Apple Pie Fluttershy, Bulk Biceps and a butterfly S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Discord 'Because I've heard that' S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Cheese dancing with cheese on his hooves S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Sweetie Belle watches Scootaloo unicycle S4E15.png|Twilight Time Cajun swamp ponies celebrating S4E17.png|Somepony to Watch Over Me Pinkie Pie leaning on pony mannequin S4E18.png|Maud Pie Sweetie looks up S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Flim, Flam and Silver Shill dancing S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Pinkie Pie dancing S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Concerto, Parish, and Octavia S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Pinkie cartwheels past the mirror EG2.png Season five Apple Bloom calls out to twittermites S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Merry May and Rainbowshine tries to control the machine S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Braeburn keeps a close eye on the CMC S5E6.png|Appleoosa's Most Wanted Rarity feeling naked S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Pinkie "No singing" S5E8.png|The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Sweetie Drops greeting Lyra S5E9.png|Slice of Life Photo of Pinkie in a band S5E11.png|Party Pooped Pinkie Pie cartwheels across the room S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Rarity takes mannequin by the hooves S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Wind Rider sits on a stool S5E15.png|Rarity Investigates! Coco closing her balcony doors S5E16.png|Made in Manehattan Orchard Blossom showboating S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Pinkie about to run away fast S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Pinkie "a ninja escaping into the night!" S5E21.png|Scare Master Coloratura and backup dancers putting hooves on their chest S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Season six The Crystalling - Part 1 Pinkie Pie shouting "a party!" S6E1.png The Gift of the Maud Pie Rarity and Pinkie Pie sees Maud ice-dancing S6E3.png Pinkie Pie still pounding on the door S6E3.png Pinkie Pie piano-slides under stallion and Tornado Bolt S6E3.png On Your Marks Tree Hugger posing for the artists S6E4.png Hoofer Steps instructing a dance class S6E4.png Apple Bloom and dancing colt tango S6E4.png Apple Bloom continues tangoing with colt S6E4.png Tender Taps sliding on the ground S6E4.png Newbie Dash Rainbow Dash "just gotta go out there" S6E7.png Spitfire "glad you're still here" S6E7.png Rainbow sweeping up the performance grounds S6E7.png Rainbow Dash sweeps up with a smile S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies singing together S06E08.png Snowfall sings "no more shall anypony say" S06E08.png The smoke-like windigos reenters the cauldron S06E08.png Spirit of HW Presents about to tap-dance S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents tap-dancing S6E8.png Featherweight tap-dancing S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents and Featherweight tap-dance S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents and Featherweight dancing happily S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents and Featherweight clicking their heels S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents and Featherweight click their heels again S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents and Featherweight dance around each other S6E8.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia making old-timey music S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents dancing along to the music S6E8.png Wideshot of the party S06E08.png The Saddle Row Review Ponies dancing to DJ Pon-3's music S6E9.png Club ponies dance to DJ Pon-3's beats S6E9.png Club ponies dancing happily S6E9.png Pinkie Pie backing out of the club area S6E9.png Customers watching club dancers S6E9.png Spice Up Your Life Pinkie Pie "the food here must be amazing!" S6E12.png Pinkie singing at the top of her lungs S6E12.png Pinkie and Saffron advertise The Tasty Treat S6E12.png Pinkie continues spinning her sign S6E12.png Pinkie spinning her arrow sign S6E12.png Buckball Season Pinkie Pie "betting it's super duper fun!" S6E18.png Pinkie Pie dancing with joy S6E18.png Pinkie Pie stops dancing S6E18.png Pinkie Pie asking "serious how?" S6E18.png Rainbow runs the buckball obstacle course S6E18.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Bulk Biceps teaching foals to weight-lift S6E19.png Tender Taps tap-dancing swiftly S6E19.png Tender Taps dancing for a small audience S6E19.png Gabby standing behind a Griffonstone house S6E19.png Gabby "that's why I flew all the way here" S6E19.png Scootaloo telling Gabby what Twilight said S6E19.png Zecora struggling with a thick potion S6E19.png Gabby helps Zecora stir her potion S6E19.png Gabby helps Bulk Biceps carry boxes S6E19.png Gabby helps Granny Smith cross the street S6E19.png Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby helps Octavia Melody's quartet S6E19.png Gabby helping Dr. Hooves with his cart S6E19.png Season eight Fake It 'Til You Make It Rarity making a confident warrior pose S8E4.png Rarity making a gold medalist pose S8E4.png Rarity making a showpony pose S8E4.png Fluttershy standing on her hind legs S8E4.png Road to Friendship Trixie doing the moonwalk S8E19.png Starlight and Trixie stand on hind hooves S8E19.png Starlight and Trixie touching hooves S8E19.png Starlight and Trixie "poof of smoke" S8E19.png Starlight and Trixie improvise friendship chant S8E19.png Starlight and Trixie wave their hooves S8E19.png Starlight and Trixie looking awkward S8E19.png The Washouts Rainbow Dash at the clubhouse entrance S8E20.png Rolling Thunder sits on a bucket S8E20.png Season nine 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Lighthoof "dance for each other" S9E15.png Lighthoof and Shimmy finish their routine S9E15.png IDW comics Comic issue 1 cover B.png Hastings Issue 2 Variant.jpg Comic issue 3 Midtown Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 5 credits background.png Comic issue 6 in Polish - Page 15.jpg Comic issue 11 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 12 Jetpack cover.jpg Comic issue 12 Larry's cover.jpg Comic issue 12 Jetpack and Larry's art.jpg Comic issue 15 page 5.jpg MLP FIM Comic Issue 18 Larrys A.jpg Comic issue 19 cover RE.jpg Comic issue 19 page 6.jpg Comic issue 21 cover A.jpg Comic issue 21 credits page.jpg Comic issue 21 page 2.jpg Comic issue 21 page 3.jpg Comic issue 21 page 4.jpg Comic issue 21 page 5.jpg Comic issue 22 cover RE Fan Expo.jpg Comic issue 25 Young Tumbleweed.png Comic issue 29 page 1.jpg Comic issue 29 page 3.jpg Comic issue 30 page 5.jpg Comic issue 38 page 3.jpg Comic issue 38 page 5.jpg Comic micro 1 cover A.png Comic micro 5 Bot Con 2013 cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 11 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 18 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 18 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 18 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 22 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 22 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 22 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 24 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 24 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 24 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 24 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 24 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 24 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 28 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 28 page 2.jpg MLP Friends Forever Omnibus Volume 1.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 3 page 4.jpg Miscellaneous Hub Bridlemaids.jpg|File:Lauren Faust "HUMAN POSES!!!" DeviantArt comment 2011-06-28.png Hub Ponygeist Halloween.jpg Royal Wedding Hub promo poster.jpg Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png|Season 1 Rainbow Dash Styling S2E7.png|Season 2 Crystal mare 'Best I had in over a thousand years' S3E2.png|Season 3 Flim, Flam and Silver Shill dancing S4E20.png|Season 4 Photo of Pinkie in a band S5E11.png|Season 5 Category:Character gallery pages